


Ease Extras

by Grace_Williams



Series: Ease [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Williams/pseuds/Grace_Williams
Summary: These are one shots and extra tidbits based in the universe of my story Ease, read that first.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Ease [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Welcome

Hi, if you're here then I'm assuming you have finished reading my story Ease. Thank you for that.

These are oneshots and extras idk what all of it will be yet based after the end of Ease. I'll post one each Sunday until I feel ready to post the sequel.

None of these will be necessary to the plot or understanding the sequel but I still hope you enjoy them.

I love these characters and can't wait to show you more of them.

Thanks for all the love and support on Ease, the sequel is coming soon I promise, love you all heaps.

-Grace Williams xo


	2. Muke’s Christmas Eve

Michael was at work on Christmas Eve, which wasn't out of the ordinary for him. The office was quiet, which it had been for most of the week, and Michael and Jeanette both felt peaceful and productive. Luke was at home, nesting and being festive like he had been throughout December. Michael, having lived alone in what can only be described as a bachelor pad, had owned very minimal Christmas decorations. One plastic tree with lights built into it and a star for the top was the complete extent of it. Luke changed that, putting Christmas decorations everywhere including not one but two trees for inside the house. Everything was immaculate and today, given Christmas was tomorrow, Luke was trying his hardest to pull a Christmas pudding together to take to his parent's house for lunch tomorrow.

Cooking wasn't exactly Luke's strength but that was mostly because he didn't have a great deal of experience, he was (semi) determined to learn. Kaykay was over to help because well, she was a qualified chef and excellent baker.

It was already after 3pm, Michael and Jeanette weren't likely to last much longer. Michael had tried, to his credit, to get Jeanette to leave before lunchtime but she wasn't having a bar of it. She was insistent on staying as long as Michael did. Michael's phone chimes with Luke's tone and he nearly jumped three foot in the air, he was fidgeting and more than ready to dip.

Luke – Michael: Wasn't sure if you want to see this right now... but it felt important... I know you didn't do it but I still don't know what happened... love you *link attached*

The headline displaying in his messages, the photo and the preview of the article, made Michael want to vomit. He could barely believe his parents would do this to him, to the company they built.

"Jeanette!" Michael yells as he clicks on the article, heart racing, and starts to read.

_BREAKING: Michael Clifford Donates $150,000 To 'Family Values' Party For Christmas_

_Michael Clifford, CEO of tech giant Scorpion, has donated $150,000 to the conservative political party 'Family Values' this Christmas Eve. Christmas is only hours away but Clifford, 23, is already gift giving._

_With the requirement that all political donations over $120,000 be made public, it was confirmed this morning that a donation of $150,000AUD was made to 'Family Values' in the name of Michael Clifford._

_The accompanying message with the donations was 'Merry Christmas to all, may this contribution help those in need.' It's odd phrasing for a political donation, that's for certain._

_The public was made aware last month of Clifford's soulmate, 17-year-old Luke Hemmings, as well as the fact the pair are expecting a child together. The Supreme Court did not grant them the request for a legal contract as per their asking, however it publicly acknowledged that they are soulmates despite not being officially paired._

_These considerations imply that Clifford is unlikely to donate to a political party that advocates for the traditional family unit and would definitely not approve of Clifford and Hemmings' family unit._

_Family Values are not a popular political party and there is widespread concern that this donation will damage the brand and image of Scorpion Technology. A sombre mood is placed over the Christmas spirit, many feeling that they are unable to support the Scorpion brand any longer._

_Only time will tell how this will affect the company going forward and into the new year._

"My parents need to be so fucking glad we are not a publicly traded company or I would sue their asses into the fucking ground." Michael gripes, voice loud. Jeanette was standing in his office and she too had just finished reading the article.

"Do you want me to call PR?" Jeanette asks, unsure of what else to say.

"No," he's quick to snap, "it was my parents and my parents entirely. I'll deal with this. They don't need this work and bad energy the day before Christmas."

"Tell me what you want me to do right now," she insists.

"Manage socials. I am pissed the fuck off that some privileged assholes have chosen to deface my brand and personal values by way of an excessive political donation in my name. I did not make the donation and never fucking would. Paraphrase that," Michael answers, voice biting and sharp. Jeanette remains calm, she knows that none of the anger is directed at her. Michael appreciates that.

"So don't name your parents?" she seeks to clarify.

"Not now. We might," he mutters, dialling his father's number as Jeanette walks out.

Steven finally picks up on the fifth ring, introducing himself as calmly as ever.

"Who's fucking idea was this? For a start," Michael snaps, not even bothering to say hi.

"Excuse you?!" Steven bellows, immediately defensive. "That—"

"The donation to family values. Whose idea was it?" Michael grits.

"We do donations every year!" Steven counters.

"To charities for the homeless and the like, not extremist political parties!" Michael shoots back.

"They are not extremist!" Steven protests.

"Are you aware that there are already articles being written and published about how this could affect the Scorpion brand? If we were publicly traded our stocks would have plummeted by now," Michael bitterly informs his father.

"Your mother wants to talk to you," Steven scowls, putting the phone onto speaker for his wife.

"Michael," Rosemary starts gently, "we only want the best for you and your submissive."

"If you can't say his name then I don't want you talking about him at all."

"If you have not received your pairing letter then you do not have a submissive," Steven interjects firmly.

"Don't you fucking dare," Michael replies, deathly venomous. "The Supreme Court said we are soulmates and you two are stupid fucking dickheads if you are going to go against that."

"How dare you speak to your mother and I like that?!" the older man all but screeches.

"How dare you, my parents, speak to me like this? You told me to break up with my submissive. You told me he is not welcome in your home for Christmas. You are risking the entire brand that you created, and I have dedicated myself to for years, just to make a statement. You will not even say his name. You just defied a ruling by the Supreme Court just so you could say that he and our relationship are invalid. I am your only child and you are ruining this; your relationship with me, my soulmate and your only grandchildren."

"Mi—" Rosemary tries.

"You have one hour to confess to the donation and donate twice that to a charity or party that stands for the opposite or I expose you and do it myself. Goodbye."

Michael hangs up the phone, not having the patience for his parents' pathetic defences and excuses. He throws his phone across his desk in frustration but it's such a solid shot it drops onto the carpet on the other side. He screams in frustration.

Michael picks up his other phone, truly not caring about his usual phone that currently lay on the floor. He was so mad right now he couldn't articulate it if he tried. He dials Luke and is grateful his submissive picks up on the first ring.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Luke asks softly.

"Better now that I'm talking to you," Michael breathes out exasperatedly.

"You're so tense, I can tell," the younger frowns.

"It was my parents. I knew straight away. Just got off the phone with them."

"Oh," is all Luke can get out.

"I called them, quote, 'stupid fucking dickheads'. Outlined everything they had done wrong to deserve me yelling at them," Michael sighs.

"I feel so bad that I'm ruining your relationship with them," Luke confesses, voice breaking.

"No no baby, this is not your fault at all. I promise. This is only theirs. It was always going to be you in my life. No one could have ever lived up to my parents' expectations. You're doing so well. I love you."

"I love you too," Luke whispers.

"I've told them that if they don't confess, I will. I won't let this overshadow Christmas, from a personal or business perspective. I'll be home as soon as I can princess," Michael explains.

"Okay, see you soon."

The call ends and Michael looks up just as Jeanette is picking up his phone from the floor and putting it on his desk.

"I've never seen you so mad," she comments, "but, I've also never seen you calm down so quickly. Luke is powerful."

"We know," Michael chuckles.

"Now we just wait for an hour to see if they deliver?" Jeanette muses, taking the liberty to sit down and relax a little. It was clear they weren't going to get any more actual work done today.

"My parents haven't delivered anything other than new Scorpion products since the day I was born," he snorts, "you can go if you want. I'll write a statement in preparation and then hit send as soon as it's been 60 minutes."

"Nice try," Jeanette rolls her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

_Official Statement from Michael Clifford regarding the $150,000 Family Values donation_

_My parents and I are aware of our very fortunate and privileged position and so, during the Christmas season, we donate to worthy causes in each other's names rather than buy gifts._

_We haven't ever defined 'worthy causes' because we didn't think we would have to. It is incredible what selfish, misdirected anger can cause people to do._

_Our place in the tech world has allowed us relative anonymity, despite public interest, and that is another thing we are grateful for. This privacy has allowed us to hide facets of ourselves of our choosing, whether that be for reasons of safety and security, intimacy or protecting the Scorpion brand._

_I have always been aware of my parent's values on different things which, as I grew up, I learnt were different from mine. My parent's donation to Family Values in my name was an attempt, on their part, to deceive the public about each of our personal values._

_My parents have made it clear that my relationship with my soulmate, harsh though it may seem, is not something they are comfortable with._

_I wish that we may all, going into the new year, not be so ashamed of our political views that we feel it necessary to mask them as someone else's. Thus, I hereby donate $300,000 to the Modern Australia party. I proudly respect what they stand for and wish them all the best in their endeavours to make Australia a more inclusive and open country._

_Furthermore, to stick to tradition and in the spirit of giving, I am hereby donating $500,000 to Sydney Children's Hospital in the names of Steven and Rosemary Clifford._

_This is the season of giving and family, so I give you ALL the warmest wishes for a safe and happy holiday season. Irrespective of who you are or what you have._

_-Michael, proudly paired dominant and expectant father_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey I hope you enjoyed that. Not exactly sure what is coming next week yet but I have some ideas. If you have any ideas of what you wanna see then feel free to comment and let me know!
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	3. Most Likely To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short little most likely to thing comprised of questions from my girlfriend and I’s messages (we talk about ease a lot), the internet and a few just from my head based on what I read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by dedicating this chapter to Kelsey, thinking of you and your loved ones. Fly high angel 💜💜💜

Be expecting twins and not tell anyone it’s a multiple birth until after they’re born? Maggie and Carla

Have the most Christmas decorations? Luke and Michael or the yet to be revealed new couple of the sequel. 

Message as much as my gf and I? (An average of 168 messages per day) Calum and Ashton

Say abcdefg a la Kourtney Kardashian? Luke or Sierra

Dry their hands on other people’s bath towels? Michael 

Try to top even though they’re not a dom? Luke or blank (you’ll see in the sequel)

Draw a cute cartoon of their partner for Valentine’s Day? Ashton

Forget an anniversary? I don’t think any… maybe Maggie or Carla

Send a dirty text to the wrong person? Michael

Send a dirty text when they/their partner are at work? Calum or Luke

Use their hall pass to sleep with their celebrity of choice? And which celebrity? Luke and his hall pass is definitely Rihanna

Get arrested? And for what? Michael if the news of his illegal contract with Luke got out, Luke’s a minor so Michael would face the consequences

Impulsively quit their job? Calum

Go skinny dipping? The new couple

Ignore a phone call from a family member? Michael definitely 

Get jealous over something small/silly/petty? The dom of the new couple but honourable mention to petty princess Luke

Forget their wedding vows? Calum or Ashton bc nerves

Do a porno? Ashton’s most likely to be offered and Luke’s most likely to accept

Burn their cooking? Michael

Lose their keys? Michael

Tell someone they're busy to get out of a party, then just stay at home watching movies? Ashton

Go skydiving? Maggie and Carla

Get a full Hollywood wax? (All genital hair) Ashton

Become vegan? Ashton, then he’d make Calum be vegan as well

Do their Christmas shopping last minute? Michael

Do their Christmas shopping months in advance? Kaykay

Take hours to text back? Michael

Elope? Calum and Ashton

Move cities? The new couple

Move countries? Calum and Ashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope that was at least somewhat enjoyable for someone, if you have any more most likely to questions leave them in the comments and I’ll answer them.
> 
> I’m hoping to have something about Cashton’s Christmas together for next Sunday. Leave ideas of anything else you want to see in these extras. 
> 
> See y’all next week, thanks for all the support on the first part of this last week. Love y’all. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	4. Summer

It was hot. Everyone was sweating. Sydney had a temperature of over 30° today but was incredibly humid, as was typical late in January. Calum was in Tokyo for work but Ashton couldn't go because he already had some modelling work organised, which was the usual lately. Ashton didn't want to lose Calum, which was expected, but Ashton was determined to keep up a sense of normalcy in his life. 

In the six and a bit months since he had been paired with his dominant, Ashton had learnt just how submissive he was. He felt most comfortable calling Calum Sir, he liked strict rules and he didn't like making decisions. Ashton was a submissive that Michael's parents were very happy with, which is one of the reasons they had no idea that Ashton was staying with Michael and Luke this week. 

It was Calum's idea that Ashton stay with someone, specifically a dom, so that there would be someone to keep him grounded. Sure Ashton can, and will, call Calum multiple times a day but that doesn't replace the physical need and desire to be metaphorically held down. It's hard for Ashton to explain. In any case, Ashton chose who the dom would be. Basically his options were Maggie or Michael and Ashton went with the latter, in part because he'll have Luke to keep him company during the days when he's not modelling. Luke took the whole summer off work because there were high schoolers to take the holiday shifts. 

Ashton feels comfortable with Luke, they had spent a lot of time together and Luke felt like his equal. He loved Maggie and Carla, he really did, but that didn't mean their relationship didn't still intimidate him.

Ashton, fortunately, had a day off today, but the issue at hand remained that he was spending it with a boy who was five months pregnant and incredibly sweaty and horny. Ashton merely walked past where Luke was lounging by the pool and the younger boy whined. Michael was at work and generally Luke got by with whatever sex toys and fingers could reach his ass but today, Ashton was right here. 

"Ashton," Luke calls out pathetically.   
"Oh my god, are you about to come?" Ashton pales.   
"There's a difference between wanting to come and going to come. I need you to fuck me," Luke rolls his eyes.   
"What?!" Ashton chokes. "I can't top anything to save my life AND that would be cheating!"  
"You thought you were a dom for years, can't you channel that energy? And to your second point, if we have sex and our doms find out the only thing we'll get in trouble for is not filming it," Luke says flatly.   
"No, the thought makes me uncomfortable. And did you just admit that you want to keep it a secret?" Ashton squirms. 

Luke huffs and pulls out his phone so he can call his dom. He doesn't care if it's the middle of the afternoon, he has needs.   
"Hey princess, how are you?" Michael asks when he picks up, voice coming through a little stressed and frazzled.   
"Are you okay? You sound stressed," Luke frowns, still horny but also considerate of his dom's feelings.   
"Just busy at work. What did you need baby?" Michael sighs.   
"Oh, uh... you can decide what Ashton can and can't do this week right?" Luke says vaguely, suddenly a little nervous to be asking what he is.   
"Yes... what are you trying to get him to do?"   
"What?! Why do you assume it's me?" Luke gasps.   
"Other than the fact you're calling me, I know you and I know Ashton," Michael deadpans. 

"Welllllllll," Luke drawls.   
"I told you I was busy," Michael reminds the younger boy.   
"Sorry. I just..." Luke tries, the question drying up in his throat.   
"Ask or I hang up the phone and if you waste any more of my time I'll waste some of yours tonight," Michael clips.   
"Are Ashton and I allowed to have sex?" Luke asks hurriedly, his words almost slurred. Michael still hears him clearly. 

Michael closes his eyes and punches the bridge of his nose. He can't believe this is happening but also this is Luke and he sort of should have seen it coming.   
"Luke," Michael sighs exasperatedly.   
"Yes?" the younger squeaks.   
"You're not allowed to pressure him into doing anything."   
"I know, but... can we?" Luke's voice is still as hopeful as ever.   
"I'm not going to say no to you but this isn't something small, Calum needs to be asked and told," Michael decides. 

"So you're saying that I can sleep around but you can't decide for Ashton?" Luke smirks.   
"You can have sex with Ashton only, you little slut. I don't care if you want to give your body to everyone in the country, you're committed to me and you know that. Start telling your dick the news," Michael growls, his patience for his sub thinning rapidly.   
"I don't want to give my body to anyone but you because I'm your slut. Just better live up to the name a little bit I guess," Luke whispers.  
"Goodbye-"  
"And I can't tell my dick anything," Luke breathes out.   
"Goodbye princess."  
"Bye, I love you," Luke whimpers, palming at himself through his denim shorts.   
"Love you," Michael answers, only a second before the line clicks dead. 

"Ashtonnnnnnnnnn," Luke calls out desperately, not turning around but hoping the hazel eyed boy was still somewhere nearby. There's thirty seconds of silence before Luke starts hearing the patter of his feet across the hardwood floor towards the backyard.   
"Do you need something?" Ashton pokes his head out of the door.   
"What are you doing?" Luke asks curiously, accepting the fact his dick will have to again be forgotten until further notice.   
"I'm on the phone to Calum, it's his lunch break."  
"Perfect!" Luke cheers, "can you please put it on speaker?"   
"Um, maybe... why?" Ashton asks skeptically.   
"I want to talk to Calum," Luke huffs. 

Ashton steps back and mumbles some things to his dom, who has no issues humouring Luke and listening to what he has to say. Ashton hasn't mentioned what Luke suggested earlier and he's hoping that that's not what Luke wants to talk to Calum about.   
"It's on speaker." Ashton mumbles, stepping out onto concrete and sitting on the lounge next to Luke's. 

"Hey Calum," Luke grins, voice excited and energetic.   
"Hi Luke, how are you?" Calum laughs.   
"I'm good, hot of course. How are you? Is Tokyo treating you well?" Luke answers politely, conscious of wanting to get on the brunette's good side.   
"Yes, it's as lovely as ever. Is there anything you wanted to ask or did you just want to chat?" Calum hums amusedly.   
"Well now that you mention it," Luke giggles, looking at Ashton with a twinkle in his eyes. Ashton pales. He'd consider throwing Luke straight in the pool right now if he wasn't worried about the baby. 

"He—" Ashton tries to save whatever was about to happen.   
"I was hoping you'd allow Ashton to have sex with me," Luke announces, voice grandiose. Calum couldn't hide his surprise at the question if his life depended on it. He chokes on his own saliva and nearly stops breathing altogether.   
"Well," Calum finally says after he regains his breath, "Ashton-"  
"I said no," Ashton squeaks quickly.   
"I was going to ask if you want to do it. If you don't want to then the conversation ends here," Calum finishes.   
"I'm committed to you," the honey haired submissive mumbles.   
"That's not what I asked," Calum points out. 

"I won't deny that I like the idea of sex, even though you're gone," Ashton blushes, making Luke grin wickedly.  
"I'll allow it if you want to," Calum replies calmly.   
"What?" Ashton wheezes.   
"Yay!" Luke cheers.   
"Ashton; this is still totally your decision, and I don't want you feeling pressured by anyone. If Luke pressures you then you need to tell me or Michael, understood?" Calum says sternly.   
"Yes sir."  
"Luke, I'm assuming you've cleared this with Michael?" Calum queries.   
"Yes, of course. He also made it clear I couldn't pressure Ashton. I know that," Luke answers curtly.   
"Good," Calum replies with hmph. 

"So am I..." Ashton trails confusedly.   
"You're doing whatever you want sweetheart," Calum reassures gently, "you can think about it, and while you do, I'm going to call Michael and discuss this. We might send through some rules shortly."  
"Okay, I love you," Ashton says shakily.   
"I love you too sweets, I will never think your love for me has changed if you have sex with Luke." 

The line disconnects and Luke gulps when he and Ashton make eye contact.   
"I'm horny and want to feel more than just myself," Luke mumbles.   
"I— I— you don't want to just wait for Michael to come home? It's only another couple of hours," Ashton asks curiously, voice equally as quiet.   
"I'm going to want him then too. I'm always horny right now," Luke answers pitifully.   
"I don't think I could... go all the way..." Ashton confesses.   
"That's okay! I promise!" Luke is quick to reassure the older boy, "we can use our mouths and hands and toys and I promise we can make this work if you want it to."

Calum groans in frustration when he hangs up. He should have seen this coming, he knew how horny and open Luke was. He regretfully dials Michael's number and his best friend picks up on the second ring.   
"This is something I have time for," Michael laughs, "I'm assuming Luke called you?"  
"Well, made Ashton change his phone to speaker, but yes, same thing," Calum says dryly.   
"And... what did you say???" Michael teases.   
"Yes, of course. It's another submissive, there's trust with them and the submissive's dom, I'm away on business; what's the worst that could happen? They film it," Calum shrugs.   
"That would not be bad at all."  
"Which is exactly my point," the Maori smirks. 

"But the best part," Calum goes on, "is that we can set new rules. Just for them. To put everyone at ease really."   
"Ah, that's why you called. Did you have anything in mind?" Michael says in realisation. Suddenly it made more sense.   
"I'm not sure... do we want this to be a one time thing or a 'whenever they're horny' thing?" 

After Michael drafts some rules for the two subs whilst on the phone to Calum, and Jeanette yells at him for doing it in work time, he hangs up the phone and wishes Calum good luck. They agree that they'll both need it. 

Michael – Calum, Luke, Ashton:   
No use of the names princess, baby, sweets, sweetheart, darling or sir.   
No breath play or choking.   
No blood play or cutting.   
No degradation, insults, name calling or put downs -in any context.   
No bondage or physically restricting one another.   
No pressuring each other into doing anything.   
You must both create a safe word, which both Calum and Michael should be aware of.   
Anytime either Luke or Ashton would like to re-engage in sexual intercourse with the other, permission must be sought from all three other parties with no coercion.   
Ashton and Luke can report wrongdoings of the other to either Michael or Calum, both of whom have equal power where the issue pertains both submissives, but wrongdoings do not have to be reported. Ashton and Luke have every right to resolve them on their own.   
Please remember to communicate with each other about your needs and wants. 

Luke – Michael, Calum, Ashton: My safeword is rose. 

Ashton – Luke, Michael, Calum: My safeword is lilac. 

Calum – Ashton, Luke, Michael: Enjoy if you choose to then xo

"Please," Luke whines, shamelessly staring at Ashton with pure desperation.   
"What sort of toys did you have in mind?" Ashton whispers.   
"Anything at all really. Like, maybe you could just fuck me with a big dildo?" Luke babbles excitedly. 

Luke and Ashton stumble inside the house and up the stairs, falling unceremoniously into Luke and Michael's bedroom after leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Luke shows Ashton the large collection of dildos, vibrators, plugs and really anything that goes up an ass and the older is nearly drooling at the site.   
"They're all so pretty," Ashton says dreamily.   
"Of course. I only want pretty things and I only get pretty things. Love spending Mikey's money," Luke replies matter of factly.   
"I want to be full too," Ashton pouts, thinking about one of these inside Luke's ass but not his.   
"Well that's not against the rules. The only other bum it goes in is mine, I don't mind if you put one in as well," the younger shrugs. 

"But..." Ashton considers slowly, "there'd be no way for me to get any movement if my hands are on you."  
"Unless we use this," Luke grins, pulling out a large dildo with suction cups on the base of it.  
"Oh," Ashton's mouth falls open.  
"Do you think you're skilled enough to fuck yourself onto this while ripping me apart with your bare hands?" Luke teases.   
"There's only one way to find out," Ashton giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello! I know this is two days early but I have news. I have posted the sequel! A couple of you have already found it hehe. It's called Repose and a terrible description as per standard for me.
> 
> I'm currently in the process of writing Repose and also editing Ease, so updating this with oneshots every week has just been too much of a workload for my brain. Furthermore, I'm actually writing less in isolation because previously I was writing regularly and had a routine but right now my routine is completely ruined. 
> 
> All of this is to say, in summary, I will not be updating this story. I plan to not update anything for the entire month of May. I'm going to take some space to focus on myself during this crazy time and being productive with writing and editing makes me feel better. I hope to have finished editing Ease and also be ready to actually start posting Repose chapters from the start of June. 
> 
> Lots of love, thank you for all the continued support AND GETTING EASE TO NUMBER ONE IN MUKE TODAY WOOHOO. See y'all in a month ❤️
> 
> -Grace Williams xo
> 
> P.S. I'll still see all your comments and messages so feel free to keep chatting


	5. Postcard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is a mini song fic thingo to get me inspired to post again. I wrote this and bc I love Troye Sivan and it served as the inspiration to the tension/storyline when Calum's in London. Enjoy.

Calum was on a business trip in Tokyo, Ashton couldn't come this time but Calum sent a postcard to try and make up for it. Ashton didn't want to read it. Calum knew how much Ashton loved his Japanese so he even wrote it in that language, attaching a separate translation. But Ashton still didn't care. 

Calum couldn't sleep, not with Ashton's body not so close. Calum didn't feel like he could function until they moved past the tension caused by the physical distance. They needed the issues between them to be underneath them. 

Calum felt like someone had unthread his entire body, like he was so close to bursting. He couldn't stop his mind from imagining Ashton in this big bed, right beside him in this foreign country. He hated that right now he wasn't everything, barely anything, for Ashton. That's all he's ever wanted to be. 

Despite it all, Ashton was still the one picking up the pieces of Calum. Calum was terrified of the thought that Ashton could one day stop being there, stop being the one to put him back together. The last he ever wants is for Ashton to put him down, one final time, like everything means nothing. 

It's imprinted in his mind, the night that Ashton first called Calum crazy. Calum barely noticed. Ashton kissed and apologised and said 'I love you', just like he was supposed to. But that didn't mean there was a part of him that didn't agree with his own words. 

Calum felt like someone had unthread his entire body, like he was so close to bursting. He couldn't stop his mind from imagining Ashton in this big bed, right beside him in this foreign country. He hated that right now he wasn't everything, barely anything, for Ashton. That's all he's ever wanted to be. 

Despite it all, Ashton was still the one picking up the pieces of Calum. Calum was terrified of the thought that Ashton could one day stop being there, stop being the one to put him back together. The last he ever wants is for Ashton to put him down, one final time, like everything means nothing. 

All Calum wants is for Ashton to take his time. To pull his dom in. To push his dom out when he needed the space. To just say everything in his head, to simplify all the whispers and doubts. So that Calum could know what he was thinking about. 

So he could know if Ashton gave a fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll see y'all next week with more, sorry for being sad :(
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	6. Bentley

Calum – Michael: _um??? What the fuck is this??? *image attached*_

Michael was sitting in his office working, productively and peacefully, until he received the text message from Calum. Calum was one of the few people he didn't have muted during the work day. Michael wanted to walk into a brick wall when he saw the message.

It was March, Luke was seven months pregnant, and in those short seven months the seventeen year old had already received five punishments. Michael wishes his contract was legal but also thanks his lucky stars Luke agreed to an illegal one, he wasn't sure what he would do if Luke had no rules to follow—given that he currently acts like he has no rules to follow.

Michael isn't sure how to immediately approach the fact that today Luke has set himself up for the worst punishment he's ever gotten, and that Michael found out from Calum.

"Jeanette," he calls out with a sigh, "I'm exhausted."

"Is that your 'exhausted because of Luke' sigh?" she queries, turning to stare at him through the glass walls of their offices while holding down on the intercom.

"Yes," he grumbles. Jeanette rolls her eyes and stands up, going to sit in one of the chairs across from Michael's desk. She understood that right now her role was to act as his therapist.

"What happened? Was it what Calum sent?"

"Wait what?"

"You have three people not muted during the day. One of them is me and Luke is not the kind to tell you his own wrong doing. Stop acting surprised," she huffs.

"Well, yes," he mutters, spinning one of his monitors around to show Jeanette the photo.

"That is... not good," she agrees, unsure what else to say.

"Do I make him come here now? Do I go pick his ass up from wherever he is? Do I not let him know I know until I get home from work? You're a submissive, how would you like to be punished?" he looks up and purses his lips.

"What?!" she chokes out awkwardly.

"No! Fuck I didn't think that through," he rushes out to try and save himself, "I'm so sorry, pretend I never said that. It was very inappropriate. I worded that very very badly but also I shouldn't have asked it at all."

"My question is," she takes a deep breath and tries to compose herself, "will you be productive for the next four hours of work? Or will you just keep thinking about that photo?"

"I think I'll just be stewing on his punishment."

"Do you need that time to stew?" she asks.

"I- I think so, now that you mention it," he decides.

"Well then, stay here, but in my head I'll consider you checked out and not expect productivity from you," Jeanette shrugs, "as for what you tell Luke now, I'm not commenting on that."

"Okay and I totally respect that. Sorry again about my earlier question. I'll stay for now but might head out early," Michael apologises again.

"It's all good, just caught me really off guard," she brushes off, walking back to her office.

Michael – Calum: _Not a fucking clue but I'll definitely sort it._

Calum – Michael: _Thanks, my team are already having a fit._

Michael – Calum: _Tell them to liaise with my team in case this gets out. We need a united front._

Calum – Michael: _Of course, good luck._

Michael, after Jeanette suggests it, spends time walking around his building and talking to his employees while he's stewing. He's not going to achieve anything in his office so he may as well talk to his employees and see how they're doing. Michael received the initial text from Calum just before 1:30pm and now it was a little before 3pm. He still hadn't said a word to Luke, but he had done enough stewing.

Michael – Luke: _Go home. Don't let me get sent another photo of you out and about. I'll be home at 3:30pm and you better be too._

Luke decided to be cheeky and leave the message on read. It drove Michael a little bit madder, but he decided to not comment on it for the time being. Michael stops by Calum's office on his way home, to fill in time and apologise. Calum tells Michael that he doesn't need to apologise, Luke does.

Michael gets angrier the closer he gets to home. It's not just that Luke broke a serious rule without seemingly caring at all, it's that it is such an easy rule to follow. Michael is taking deep breaths as he walks in the front door, toeing off his shoes by the front door and walking upstairs and into the master bedroom. Luke was lazily lying on the chaise lounge by the window, he didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Michael spits.

"Who sent you photos?" Luke asks nosily.

"Don't you dare act like that's relevant," the older shoots back.

"I was merely having fun," Luke sighs exasperatedly.

"You're a spoiled brat," Michael narrows his eyes. "I've had enough of your disrespect. You know that I'm willing and able to give you anything you want but you need to start acting appreciative of it. You're exceptionally privileged and you need to think about that. The fact you even had this rule to break shows how privileged you are."

"I'm sorry. I am grateful for everything you give to me," Luke mumbles.

"Are you? This is your fifth punishment in six months," Michael challenges.

"I don't like to disappoint you, I just like to rebel and live on the edge," Luke sighs.

"Tell me exactly what you did wrong so I can punish you accordingly and then afterwards I'll have time to complain about how we already have an unspoken punishment routine because of how often you get them," Michael gripes.

"I bought a Bentley and then drove around Sydney in it. Even though there's a rule that very clearly stipulates that I'm not allowed to be associated with any other car other than a Hood, for marking and presentation purposes," Luke sighs.

"You bought it?!" Michael seethes.

"What did you think I did?!"

"Rented it! Or borrowed it!" Michael shrieks, "I can't believe you," he adds with a disappointed shake of his head.

"Now, by the way, it is at Sierra's," Luke adds just to clarify.

"How much did you spend? Do I want to know?" Michael grimaces in anticipation.

"Around $700,000," Luke says carefully.

"You don't get my dick in your ass for two weeks and you don't get access to a credit card for two months. If you want to buy something then you ask me and I give you cash," Michael says flatly.

"I—" Luke tries to protest.

"You what?" Michael snaps.

"I accept my punishment," Luke gulps.

"Exactly what I thought."


	7. Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m the worst at remembering to post the ease extras parts here I am so sorry.

Even if they were in the crowded ballroom of some pretentious and stuffy event, Maggie and Carla had secret moments with each other. Sometimes they were just subtle but knowing glances. No one else would have any idea, which was precisely the point. They felt like they had a permanent indentation of each other, etched in their skin. It was like a golden tattoo, only for their eyes, and burnt into the skin of their soulmate in a pattern that only makes sense to each other's bodies. 

Depending on the event, they were often silent to each other—didn't have the opportunity to talk. That made the sexual tension even worse, the hours of pining in anticipation, but they both were patient for their wife. Their bodies were shaking from the thought of it, of what was to come. The waiting was desperate, to say the least. 

Maggie just had to say Carla's name in the right way and tone for everything in the submissive's world to freeze in the best way possible. Carla wanted her wife in a way a best friend could never have. Carla went and, for the occasion, bought a new dress. It was shiny, pretty and everything she knew her wife would love but even more on the floor. She bought it so her wife would have the honour of taking it off. The idea of carving their names into their bedpost, metaphorically or literally, was exactly what they wanted. Carla told Maggie that she only bought the dress so it could be taken off. She wanted her wife to take it off.

Carla couldn't get out of Maggie's grip if she wanted to. Her wife was inescapable and that was exactly how it should be. They would never try and part. They were on fire and knew that a risk of that would be burns. Burns meant there was heat and that felt worth it. A luxurious weekend away, with champagne and red wine overflowing from their glasses into a bathtub. They kissed each other's faces, both exceptionally drunk. They were doing the things people wouldn't expect, because people thought that they knew them. Maggie and Carla consciously kept their intimate life exactly that, intimate and private. People knew nothing of the books of the character's they thought they could read. 

They could stare at each other from across the room, silence heavy around them. They could be in a restaurant, pining in anticipation but practicing patience. Carla's hands would shake if she thought too long about the love and body of her wife. Desperately waiting for each other. Silent and shaking. Little breaths of air escape their lips as they stop waiting. 

When Maggie said Carla's name, Carla's world was dizzy while she was frozen. They needed each other more than anyone else would ever need or crave them. Sometimes it felt like all the apparel Carla wore only had one job, be taken off my Maggie. Maggie was happy to oblige, take it off and listen to her soulmates light puffs of air. It was a nice thought to them both that one day they'd be in a position to have a bed frame where they could carve representations of their most intimate moments into the posts. Clothes all over the floor, steam all through the room from the hot breaths they keep sharply taking. 

Carla remembers when she first met her soulmate. The younger of the two agreed to come to Carla's university campus for coffee. Carla had bright red hair, a dramatic way she chose to cope with the stress of University. Maggie had her hair slicked back, as Carla would come to know is how she likes it best. They both struggled at times, of course they did, but they wore rose coloured glasses to only see the best in each other. They made mistakes, like when Carla changed her university major every other semester or Maggie started rocking the boat and working 50 hour weeks. Little white lies, they told to each other on the occasional night. Rose coloured glasses didn't stop blocking their sight. 

They had habits of waking up, seeing the sun. Just in the nick of time, and by each other's side. They had no one else. They didn't need anyone else. Soulmates and lifelines, always at just the right time. Waking up in each other's arms, out of body and unable to explain it. 

An indentation was deep in Carla's body and soul. Maggie's body and soul were the indent. The shape of each other against them. From after the dress Carla bought for Maggie to take off had fulfilled its purpose. A mark on each other, a tattoo that felt like gold on their skin. They could take off the gold dress and just have their wife before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: my lesbian is showing I hope you liked this as much as I did. Marla could step on my neck and I'd say thank you. Also updates will now just be weekend rather than specifically Sunday, to give me a little more flexibility. I think they might be more frequently on Saturday's but we'll see. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	8. Speechless pt. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU of ease if you will, obviously the overall dom/sub mechanics of society exist but soulmates don't. Also there's no Ashton soz but it's based from the same night Muke met in ease.

Michael and Calum were leaning against the bar, inside some exclusive club on the Sydney harbour, when the boy walked in. They both saw him immediately, blonde hair and blue eyes, and each gripped the slender glasses of their trashy cocktails a little tighter. They were 22, pushing 23, and this boy could have been underage with a good fake and it wouldn't even surprise them. He was in designer this and that, Gucci belt on display, and probably went to an obnoxious private school.   
"He's so pretty," Michael whispers, eyes glued to the younger body.   
"Flawless," Calum gulps, taking a swig of his drink and semi harshly slamming it on the top of the bar.   
"You can't—" Michael starts, gripping his best friend's arm. The words dry up in his throat when the younger boy in question sets his eyes on the pair.   
"We are going to make this work," Calum hisses when the blonde starts walking toward them, a mischievous look in his eyes. 

"Is this what I think it is?" The blonde smirks, stretching against the bar in a way that couldn't be described as anything but slutty.   
"What's that?" Michael rasps, hating how nervous he is.  
"Well," the boy laughs amusedly, "two rich dom's who like to hook up but need a sub in their life."  
"And if that is what this is?" Calum challenges confidently.   
"I don't like to turn down opportunities," he smiles coyly. 

"Name and age sweet cheeks," Calum flashes a smile.   
"No no," he laughs, "you first."  
"Michael, Calum," Michael introduces, jerking a thumb loosely in Calum's direction, "both 22."  
"Luke..." he starts slowly, "past the age of consent."  
"You're gonna tell us your age or you're gonna get nothing," Calum grits.   
"Seventeen," Luke breathes out. Michael and Calum share a look, have a little wordless conversation that's only possible after a decade and a half of friendship and then some with an intimate relationship. 

"You're gonna come back to our place and be a good little sub?" Calum asks, feeling comfortable enough to rest a hand on Luke's waist. He's watching carefully for Luke's reaction but the boy seems nothing but enthusiastic.   
"If you're good to me I'll be the best for you," Luke bites his lip coyly.   
"What is good?" Michael raises an eyebrow and edges closer.   
"Fill me up so good and nice," Luke says airily, bending his neck back and humping the air just a little. 

Michael and Calum send each other a look of fire, Calum whipping his phone out of his pocket to call their chauffeur and heading out the front.   
"You're gonna keep it together until we get back to our place. Cal has gone to call our chauffeur. Stop being a slut long enough to come up with a safeword or you get nothing," Michael growls, gripping the younger's arm and pulling him towards the exit. Luke shuts his mouth and gulps in anticipation. Calum is already inside the backseat of a dark and fancy car when Michael and Luke step outside. Michael nudges Luke inside so that he's in the middle and Michael jumps in and shuts the door.   
"We don't live far, hurry up with a safeword," Calum hums.   
"I know I'm the one who's going to literally be gagging for it, and I can't wait, but you two both have the self control of a bitch in heat," Luke snorts, "my safeword is Paris. One day you can take me there and I'll choose something else."  
"You're so fucky cocky," Michael mutters.   
"I've known the both of you for ten minutes and you're already taking me home, don't think I don't know exactly who you both are and how much money you have," Luke says smugly.   
"You're a gold digger then?" Calum asks accusingly.  
"Do I look like I need to be?" Luke rolls his eyes, "can't wait for the 'Billionaire's Score Trust Fund Baby' headlines," he adds with a smile. 

The car pulls up in the garage of a sleek, sky rise apartment building and the two doms murmur a thank you to the driver as they get out of the car and make their way to the elevator.   
"You live in the penthouse?" Luke hums, leaning against the mirrored wall of the elevator lazily as Michael swipes his access card and jabs the button for the top floor.   
"Act less surprised gold digger," Calum rolls his eyes.  
"For the record," Luke says dryly, "I wasn't expecting an apartment at all. A Rose Bay mansion was in my mind."  
"Is that where you come from? Worried we'd accidentally be neighbours?" Michael asks teasingly as the elevator comes to a halt and they all pile out.   
"I wish," the youngest sighs, "but I have four older brothers so even if I'm rich, the money has to be spread thinner, we're not quite Rose Bay."

"So you're not a trust fund baby? You're a liar?" Calum smirks, unlocking the front door and taking his coat off and still having the patience to neatly tuck it inside the coat closet by the front door.   
"Imagine if you had to be punished so soon," Michael tsks, shucking off his coat and gesturing for Luke to do the same.

"You should know," Luke drawls, walking through the slick apartment and looking it up and down like a critic, "that I'm exceptionally aware of all I have to offer," he pauses, "of my body. My body is a temple and it will be treated as such, meaning, if this is a one time thing then I'm walking away before it becomes an anytime thing."  
"Calum and I have been living together since the end of high school nearly five years ago, basically been in a relationship that long as well. We've never had a submissive that's not family in our bedroom before, you wouldn't be here if we weren't serious," Michael explains, the three of them walking up the stairs into the master suite.   
"Well then, fuck me so hard I can't leave," Luke counters bluntly. 

Calum and Michael accept the challenge and pounce on the younger boy, taking his clothes off like they own his body. Luke doesn't mind one bit, in fact, he loves it. Calum is the first to kiss Luke, doing so while Michael is playing with the submissive's nipples. Luke has never felt more treasured in his whole life, with two dominant's basically worshipping his body.   
"Please—" Luke gasps when Calum's hand grips the band of his black g-string.   
"Barely even wearing any underwear, cheeky boy," Calum tuts.  
"Don't want a panty line," Luke heaves as if it's obvious.   
"Tell us what you do want pretty boy," Michael slurs, licking from the blondes nipples all the way up his chest till he's biting on his lip.   
"I wanna be full," Luke groans.  
"Two cocks at once? One in your ass and one in your mouth?" Calum asks curiously, fingers running along the teenager's bare ass.   
"Please," Luke pants.

They all make their way to the king sized bed, Michael and Calum quickly dropping their clothes along the floor on the way.   
"Praise kink?" Michael asks for confirmation.  
"Y-yeah," Luke stutters.   
"Well you're such a pretty submissive," Calum adds, slowly pulling the g-string down his legs, "waxed and smooth balls and bum, legs like porcelain. Your body is a work of art," Calum compliments, making the younger boy shiver in pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hehe I love it here, there is a part two that I will deliver next week. I hope you all enjoyed that, I know I did. Tell me how you've been and if you want to request any ease extras parts. I miss y'all, feel like we haven't talked properly in ages :( all the love stream folklore
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


End file.
